Everything's Different Now
by Abydosorphan
Summary: Everything's changed now. The universe. Their lives. Their lovers. Everything.
Laura exhaled a deep breath, her skin pebbling as soft, calloused fingers trailed from her neck down and over her sensitive breasts. The lips that touched hers were softer than she expected, but somewhere she rationalized that her expectations had been based on the rough and tumble exterior that their owner gave off and not any raw data.

A tongue darted out and traced her lips while fingers pinched her already responding nipples – her back arching up, toward the hand, desiring more contact. A small moan was all that escaped her before a questing mouth devoured her own.

The taste of cigars and ambrosia invaded her senses. The essence of the experience overpowering her; throwing her over the edge of her logic. Never before, in all her years, had she ever felt so wanton, so desired, so cherished….

Short nails raking across her stomach brought her hips off the bunk. She felt the Cheshire cat grin against her skin as lips left hers and traveled lower. Wet, lingering kisses were placed across her throat, with special attention being placed on all of the places that mattered, all of the places that made her body hum with a tension it hadn't felt in quite a while.

The feel of her hand moving through short hair snapped the surreal veil that had covered everything since the woman had entered her sleeping quarters. Laura had put the book she'd been reading down, but before any other move on her part could be made, Kara was removing her glasses and asking her not to speak.

She was sure that if this had been something she was truly opposed to, Kara would have stopped at the first signs, but Laura hadn't given her any. She'd been so caught up in the experience the fact that this was another woman, something she'd never done before, hadn't even had the time to occur to her. A warm, wet mouth and a supple, textured tongue wrapping around a taut nipple, sucking it in between two rows of teeth caused any further rational thoughts to flee.

Somewhere she had thoughts that it was undignified for any politician, nevermind the President, to be eliciting the sounds that she was. Thoughts flittered across her mind that she shouldn't be arching, shouldn't be running her fingers down the bare back – over the bare chest – of the woman before her.

She shouldn't be grasping her hand around short hair and pulling Kara's mouth to her own, allowing her to swallow her moan, as two sure fingers entered her and a third placed pressure in a spot that was oh-so-right.

She shouldn't be fondling Kara's breasts, shouldn't be mimicking Kara's actions on her own body; shouldn't be sliding a shaky finger between Kara's legs. She shouldn't be tracing the familiar patterns across another woman's body, shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she is; feeling the heady rush go straight to her center, the tingling spirals branch out from deep in her gut.

Something told her that she should have expected this moment. She should have known that something like this would happen the moment she'd accepted the Kara's embrace in Command and Control, the moment she'd embraced her a second time. But Kara's tempo changes and those thoughts too are lost to her.

Everything's changed now.

The universe.

Their lives.

Their lovers.

Everything.

At any other time it probably would have been William Adama laying claim to her with his tongue, possessing her with his body, but things are different now, and somehow this seems more right than anything else that has happened to her in the last several weeks, months.

She feels Kara arch, is surprised that she's capable of having the ability to bring another woman to climax since it's a feat she can only barely accomplish with herself, and is completely startled by the fresh flush of warmth between her own legs in response.

Kara's quest is intensified by her own release as she begins anew, almost frantically searching for any pleasure spots left hidden from her. Laura's breath catches in her throat as Kara moves out of her reach, venturing further south.

A mouth trails lines across her stomach, nails dancing across the skin of her inner thigh; placing light, delicate touches across sensitive skin that causes her head to swim.

And then her world explodes.

A thumb is replaced by a tongue and a warm, welcoming mouth that hums a chord and snaps the threads of tension that have been building. Fingers that were gently probing are now firm and directed, knowing just how to move, just where to push to get her back to arch, her hips to raise and her neck to snap back.

A wonderful, pleasurable tension that hasn't built within her in far too long reaches its breaking point and beyond. Her vision whites out as her muscles spasm, the weight of so much being lifted as her body screams in its much needed release.

She pants heavily as she lies on the cot, feeling the Cheshire cat grin against her thigh this time.

"That was far too much of a boost for your ego, Lieutenant." She manages to get out without sounding far too breathless.

A light kiss to her thigh sends new tingles across her skin, "I only aim to please, Madame President. I only aim to please."


End file.
